


the way you sing for me

by Soqquadro



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soqquadro/pseuds/Soqquadro
Summary: Karma has a problem. A really pretty, really loud problem.(It isn't, in fact, a problem hehas. It's a problem the neighbours have that he happens to be accountable for.)Nagisa might be able to sneak up on Japan's most feared assassins, but sureas hellhe doesn't make for a good neighbour.Karma tries to help.(More or less.)





	the way you sing for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> First of all, I must say that I didn't want to actually post this on Ao3 at first. But then @allyouneedisagalgo (that you can find on Tumblr. And you should, trust me) decided that the world couldn't live without reading this and convinced me it wasn't so bad.  
> So here we are, with a short awkward smut late on schedule for Kinktober (｡･･｡)  
> Hope you like it!

Karma has a problem. A really pretty, really _loud_ problem.

(It isn't, in fact, a problem _he_ has. It's a problem the neighbours have that he happens to be accountable for.)

His really pretty, loud problem is, surprisingly enough, his really pretty, _quiet_ fiancé.

(One would never guess, just looking at him. Karma knows better, and Nagisa isn't quiet _at all_ , if prompted in just the right way. Still pretty, though.)

The thing is, Karma doesn't really _care_ about what the neighbours think, because they are moving out of the shitty apartment complex in the outskirts soon enough anyway. He cares so little that he forgets all about the angry note he found attached to their mailbox in the morning right until the moment he presses Nagisa down into their bed, that night.

He moans long and _loud_ into his mouth, and Karma can feel a shiver running through him, deep and violent, when he reaches his hand around to grip at his hair.

He would happily ignore the note and the neighbours in favour of more pressing matters at hand. He _would_ , but then he gets an idea.

He lets go of Nagisa for a second – ignores his muffled groan – to look around the room. And sure enough there it is, right on top of their drawer, in all its ugly glory.

(Karma supposes it's not actually _that_ bad, as far as scarves go. It might even be really nice – silky and light, it would _work_ for Nagisa, if it wasn't _orange_ and if _the-nice-kindergarten-teacher_ that still hasn't understood he's gay as a fucking rainbow hadn't gifted it to him for _some reason_.

As it stands, it's been sitting on their drawer for at least a week, tag still attached.)

He makes quick work of getting up and throwing away said tag, then he looks at Nagisa – still a bit dazed from the kissing, all red cheeks and curious eyes. His expression changes slowly, lazy curiosity morphing into confusion, and Karma _grins_.

«You know, the neighbours have been complaining. Found a note this morning, saying we should tone it down a notch.» he begins, casually. He walks slowly towards the bed, barely looking at him, but he can hear him swallow. «I was planning on just ignoring them, not even tell you about it, but. I think we could play a game.» when he finally looks up, climbing on the covers, Nagisa's face is even redder, his pupils blown. He still doesn't say anything, so Karma goes on, getting close to him, right up in his space.

«I think that we could try and go about our business without using this. And if you manage to be good and stay really, _really_ quiet, I won't even need it. But if you still cannot stay quiet after the third time I shush you, well. Then this pretty scarf will go right here,» he smirks, touching his lips with his fingertips, feeling Nagisa's laboured breath on them, «and will _unfortunately_ get ruined. What do you think? Does it seem fair to you?» he asks, all the while looking for any signs that Nagisa isn't able to properly consent to this. He seems worked up but still in his right mind, at least enough to remember to answer verbally.

«Yes. Please.» he says, and Karma doesn't think he's ever heard his voice so low. He only smiles again, predatory and slow, and pounces.

 

 

They get to three pretty quickly. Karma is still mostly clothed, but Nagisa is not, his body twisting beautifully to avoid his hands, knuckles white with the force of his grip on the sheets.

(There's something incredibly dirty about him moaning like this, unabashedly, uncaring. Nagisa is poised, he's quiet enough to surprise Japan's best killers and put together and nobody – _nobody –_ knows him like this, except for him.

It's a heady feeling, intoxicating. Karma loves it. Karma loves _him_.)

He lets him exhaust the sound, a thrilling whine clawing its way up in his throat, and then lets go of him, reaching for the scarf.

«That was your last chance, babe.» he says, calmly. He ties a knot in the middle, rips a piece of fabric from the scarf, gives it to him – he knows the deal, but he demonstrates all the same – and then goes on. «I barely touched your cock at all, let alone fucked you, and you already need to be gagged. You've been bad.» he pouts, shaking his head. Nagisa looks away, but Karma forces his gaze on himself again, gripping his chin.

Nagisa's eyes go wide when he opens his lips, carefully positioning the knot behind his teeth. He ties it tightly, making sure it cannot slip away. Then he kisses him, sudden and hard and kind of uncomfortable – Nagisa can't close his mouth completely, nor he can open it comfortably, and the whine he makes gets muffled by the cloth. Effective, then.

Karma doesn't let him recover, pushing him down on the bed to straddle his hips.

This is almost better than hearing him clearly – the knowledge Karma can do absolutely _anything_ to him and he can only take it, pleasure building inside him, unable to come out.

With that in mind, he does _not_ go for his cock – he had planned to, but there are more interesting things right in front of his mouth.

The thing is, Nagisa's _chest_ is the kind of sensitive that makes it barely tolerable for him to have it played with. _Barely_ being the key-word, here.

Karma looks up at his face, sees the look of pure concern etched into his eyes, and _then_ bites down on his nipple. Hard enough to hurt.

He feels him shudder before he hears him, and what would be a scream in normal circumstances comes out softened tenfold, the only indication of the violence of his reaction being in the way his body goes taut, his head throwing back.

He does it again on the other side. And again.

He does it until Nagisa is shaking, his expression tight. Then he kisses his abused skin, soothes his pain – blows gently just to feel him squirm – and goes down, down, down.

Nagisa starts pulling his hair before he even starts touching him, but he can feel the cloth still in his hand, so he ignores him until he takes the head of his cock in his mouth, looking up playfully.

It backfires.

His fiancé is staring right back at him, a flush spreading all over his skin, his chest heaving. His lips are swollen around the scarf, soaked wet already but doing a pretty good job of keeping him clean. Not excellent, though, as a bit of drool made its way out of the corner of his mouth.

He looks wild and helpless and almost out of his mind with need.

Arousal shoots through him, sudden and almost painful, and he's reminded the hard way that suit pants are too tight to do this in. He barely notices.

Karma wants to _eat_ him.

(So he does.)

The feeling is so sudden Nagisa trashes against him, his hips going up and then away, sensations overwhelming. It's not hard to keep him still, so Karma takes his time.

Teases him until he looks about to snap, pulls off and kisses his stomach and his thighs and everywhere but where he _should_ and then it's hard and fast again and Nagisa's fingers pull at him so forcefully he's sure he will have an headache by the end of this.

He lets him off the hook only when he notices the trails of tears down his cheek, the way his eyes are glazed over. Nagisa looks at him pleadingly, and when he tries to make a noise – anything to beg him for mercy, probably – nothing comes out.

Karma would laugh, if he wasn't quite focused on not coming in his pants like a teenager.

Since he _is_ , he just grabs the lube and makes quick work of stretching him, trying to not jostle him too much – Nagisa tenses and whines all the same, sensitive.

They're both too worked up to build up to it slowly – it's fast and filthy and _messy_ , and Karma is almost sure he will have to disinfect the scratches on his back and _he_ will be the one getting them a noise complaint this time. But he also doesn't give a single solitary fuck when Nagisa comes, clinging to him, forehead pressing into his shoulder. He shakes so hard Karma can barely hold him.

And yet, he won't let him pull out - presses his legs against his waist, encouraging. It doesn't take long, and he has to stifle a noise in Nagisa's shoulder, biting down hard enough to leave a mark, thrusting one last time before falling heavily on him, unable to keep himself up.

They actually have to breathe for a few minutes to recover. He can barely focus on _that_ , let alone getting up to find a washcloth and other shit like that.

He remembers to take off the gag, though, mostly because Nagisa seems about to fall asleep and that wouldn't be good.

They both look at it for a while, after – there are teeth marks in the knot, and the silk is irremediably soaked in saliva. It's definitely ruined.

«What a pity. You can't wear it out like this, can you?» he says, trying really hard not to smile. Nagisa hits him on the shoulder all the same, looking actually displeased at the loss.

He looks _a little_ less displeased when Karma kisses him. Then, he dumps it in the laundry basket on his way to the bathroom.

«We can always keep it.»

He can hear Nagisa swallowing from the other room.

He just laughs.

(The neighbours never complain again.)

  



End file.
